Are You Sure You're on the Right Tribe?
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Introduction Three boats race through the water headed to an island, each boat containing six castaways. The first boat, in green, includes: A crazy rocket scientist named Marcus, an antisocial mathlete named Norman, a real estate agent named Patty, a know-it-all show off named Stacey, a shy star student named Susie, and a brilliant engineer named Tanay. They are the brains tribe and will wear green. The next boat, in yellow, includes: A baseball coach named Brian, an exotic free spirit named Elissa, a selfless charity worker named Ernest, a gorgeous mean girl named Iris, a kind-hearted social worker named Jeanette, and a chiseled male model named Victor. They are the beauty tribe and will wear yellow. The final boat, in pink, includes: A tough police officer named Aspen, a professional wrestler fighter named Farrah, a quiet postal worker named Geoff, a yoga instructor named Monika, a cold tattoo artist named Ocean, and a construction worker named Walter. They are the brawn tribe and will wear pink. The boats reach the shore and the contestants gather in front of Jeff. Jeff reveals the cast is brain vs brawn vs beauty and everybody is excited to meet their tribes. Damagh Jamila Qawiun Damagh Everyone gets into camp and are excited to play the game. They all introduce themselves and then get to work on a shelter. Patty tells everybody she has a plan for the shelter and they get to work with the guys getting bamboo and girls weaving palm fronds. The guys go out into the woods, and Marcus is chopping down bamboo when he notices an odd looking tree. He makes sure no one is looking, walks over, and starts to look around it and look in weird spots. He sticks his hand inside a hollow of the tree and pulls out an idol and is ecstatic. In the woods, Marcus and Tanay are talking as they gather large loads of bamboo. Tanay says he likes day 1 alliances that go far and wants an alliance with Marcus and Marcus says he is very down for it. Marcus tells Tanay abotu his idol to show he trusts Tanay and Tanay is shocked and laughs. Without them realizing, Norman is a few feet behind them and hears everything. The three walk into camp and Norman asks if he can weave for a bit to catch his breath which the tribe lets him do. Norman is weaving right next to Susie and Norman whispers to her that he just overheard an alliance being made. Susie asks what happened and Norman says Marcus and Tanay made a final 2 alliance without realizing he was right behind them. Susie asks if they're on the right tribe and they both laugh. Norman also says that Marcus revealed to Tanay he has an idol and Susie is surprised, asking how someone who plays so dumb can get an idol on day 1. Norman says he really likes Susie and Susie says she likes him too and that she thinks they'll get along well. Patty and Stacey are weaving together and begin to get to know one another and find out they have very similar senses of humor. The two of them start making fun of their tribemates together, pointing out Marcus' mini ponytail, Susie's hogwarts looking outfit and tie, how Tanay looks like the nerdiest guy ever, and how Norman is already tired from carrying two pieces of bamboo. After the tribe finishes the shelter, they test if all of them can fit and if it'll crumble and the shelter holds up very well. The tribe thanks Patty and celebrates her shelter planning skills and she says she's glad she could help out and not ruin it for everyone. Jamila Everyone gets to their camp and instantly start introducing themselves and socializing. Ernest and Jeanette start talking and Ernest says he feels super out of place on the tribe. Jeanette tells him that beauty isn't just appearances and even then he isn't an ugly guy. Ernest thanks her and the two bond a lot. The tribe finally decides to start their shelter. The guys go to get bamboo while the girls weave palm fronds. While getting bamboo, Victor and Brian bond a lot and get along very well. Brian says he thinks the two of them should stick together and Victor says he's down for that idea. While weaving, Iris and Elissa hit it off really well. The two of them talk a lot and gossip about celebrity drama. Jeanette tries to join in on the conversation but Iris keeps on talking without acknowledging her and Jeanette stays silent for the rest of the time while the other two talk. The tribe starts to all assemble the shelter and everybody is very impressed by Elissa's strength and skills in building a shelter. Qawiun The tribe walks into their camp and decide to instantly get to work on a shelter. Geoff, Farrah and Monika are going to be weaving palm fronds while Aspen, Ocean and Walter will get bamboo and do the building. Walter says he's a construction worker so he knows a lot about building a shelter, but Aspen immediately takes on the leader role and barks out orders on what to do. Ocean and Walter start talking to each other and Walter says he already dislikes Aspen. Ocean says it'll be funny seeing his downfall since he put himself in the leader position and Walter says their shelter will suck. Farrah and Monika are talking while weaving and find out they have a lot in common, like doing yoga and being vegetarians. The two instantly get along with each other very well and Farrah tells Monika she has her back and that she means it since she's loyal and Monika says she has her back too. Farrah says the two of them have a good chance at getting far with this tribe since everyone besides them has such big egos and Monika agrees. The tribe finishes their shelter and test it out. When they sit on it, it instantly crumbles and falls on top of them, wit ha piece of bamboo almost hitting Monika in the face. Walter says that Aspen should've listened to him and Aspen says that it's not because of his design, it's because Walter didn't put it together well enough. The two start bickering but Geoff breaks it up and says they have to get back to work instead of fighting. Challenge The challenge is played and Qawiun places first while Damagh places second. Jamila will attend tribal council. Jamila Back at camp, Jeanette instantly pulls Ernest aside and gets upset because she screwed up the puzzle for the tribe. Ernest reassures her that they were behind anyways so it wasn't her fault but she says everyone is gonna vote her out now because of it. Ernest tells her to calm down and that they need to get to strategizing. Jeanette is talking to Victor about the vote and Victor asks what she thinks should happen. Jeanette says she would want Iris out because she isn't great at challenges and seems stand off-ish which wouldn't be good for the tribes unity. Victor says that since he's bonded well with Brian he'd want to talk to him and Jeanette says she has Ernest so it's up to them. Iris starts clapping and Jeanette sees that she was behind her the whole time. Iris tells Jeanette she sucks at the game and Jeanette ignores her and walks off. Iris gets Brian and starts talking to him and Victor about the vote. Victor asks if she's voting for Jeanette since she just plotted against her and Iris says she wishes but instead is voting Ernest. Brian asks why and Iris says that although Jeanette sucked at the puzzle, Ernest being weak caused them to fall behind to begin with. Iris leaves and the two guys start discussing which duo they should vote with. Tribal Council Everyone grabs their torches and lights them in the fire before sitting down. Jeff asks Elissa about the first few days and she says it's mostly just been everyone getting to know each other. Jeff asks about the challenge and Iris says that Ernest and Jeanette sucked so they lost and Jeanette rolls her eyes. Jeff asks Jeanette about her reaction and she says that they underperformed, but Iris didn't do well either but wouldn't admit it since she wants her or Ernest gone. Jeff asks Iris if this is true and Iris says that she caught Jeanette trying to get her out so she dislikes her and will call her out. Jeanette says that Iris didn't like her even before that considering she ignored her when they were weaving together. Jeff asks Brian how the vote will go down and Brian says he thinks the only people not in trouble are him, Victor and Elissa. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Iris. Ernest. That's one vote Iris, one vote Ernest. Jeanette is surprised and Iris smirks. Ernest Ernest looks worried. Iris. That's two votes Ernest, two votes Iris. Ernest Jeanette glares at Brian and Victor. First person voted out of Survivor: Socotra... Ernest (4-2) Ernest sighs and stands up, disappointed. Jeanette gets up and hugs him and Ernest tells her to take down the evil on the tribe and Jeanette says she will and Iris rolls her eyes. Ernest gets his torch snuffed and walks out and Iris winks and thanks Brian who blushes. Votes Brian voted Ernest: "Sorry dude, you seem like a nice guy but you cost us the challenge more than Jeanette or Iris and I want to keep the tribe strong right now." Elissa voted Ernest: "I have no personal issue against you but you're targeting my main ally so it's pretty much you against her and I can't lose her." Iris voted Ernest: "You and your little puppy should not have tried to cross me. I always win. Plus, are you sure you're on the right tribe? I see no beauty when I look at you." Victor voted Ernest: "You're a nice dude and I have nothing against you but I don't want to go back to tribal and you messed up a lot in the challenge and don't do much around camp." Ernest voted Iris: "You're weak and rude so there's no reason for the guys to not vote for you. If anything, I think I could be safe since Jeanette was more against you than I was." Jeanette voted Iris: "I have only known you for three days and can tell I would go insane if I had to live with you for much longer, you are extremely unpleasant." Final Words "I'm disappointed I got out so early, especially because I think there were two people who were weaker than I was in the challenge, but it's fine. I'm glad I was even able to come out here and play the game and I'll never forget this experience even if it was short lived." - Ernest, 18th Place